


World champion

by Marmaset6



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/F, Punching, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaset6/pseuds/Marmaset6
Summary: Chun li is the world champ, but will Samantha the new challenger be able to take her down?
Relationships: Chun-Li/Cammy White, Han Juri/original character
Kudos: 5





	World champion

Chun Li’s eyes danced over Cammy's cup of tea, trying to read her future so to speak. She didn’t see anything however, deciding to stop her efforts of prediction. “So what did you see?” Cammy mused with a smirk. Chun Li shook her head in response, shrugging before drinking from her own cup. “Nothing.”

Cammy let out a small chuckle as she ran her finger over Chun Li's cheek. “Whatever happens, I don’t think you need to worry. You’ve been the champ for a couple years now, about time you settled down for a little bit. Don’t you think?” Chun Li was showing weakness, genuinely worried about her bout tomorrow. “Not to say I think you will lose, but I’m not going to complain if you do. At least I will get to see you more.”

Chun Li nodded slowly as she glanced at the clock, only an hour till bedtime. “I’m just unsure is all. No matter what happens I’ll put up a good fight. if I get beaten, that’s that.” Chun Li Stood up from her seated position on the bamboo floor panels and took her tea with her. Cammy followed behind, wondering where the girl was headed.

Chun Li pushed open a solid iron door with her foot, it easily weighed over three hundred pounds. As she entered, Cammy saw a monument to almost all of Li’s fights. She had framed photos of all of her opponents and herself after the match. In every single one her opponent was smiling, and this brought a genuine grin to Li’s face. “As long as I get to add another one to my collection I don’t mind much what happens. I just hope whoever ends up taking my title respects it as much as I did.” Cammy nodded, hugging Li softly from behind. “Let’s get some rest babe, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Samantha had an opposite approach to Li, training as hard as she could before her match tomorrow. During her sparring matches with juri, she was giving it her all. She valued exercise and competition as healthy outlets of stress and anger. As such, she was a very level headed and polite individual. She did like to boast on occasion, but she had considered it part of winning so she didn’t pay much mind to it. “Yo Sam, your match is in sixteen hours, don’t you think you should take a break?” Juri had asked the girl, being completely out of breath from getting her ass kicked on repeat. 

Sam shook her head, not willing to stop just yet. “I’ve got the most important match of my life tomorrow. I’m gonna keep going until the nerves run out. You don’t have to fight me anymore though, sorry for kicking you there by the way.” Juri plopped down on the ground, nodding at her statement. “I’ve taken worse kicks in the pussy, I’ll be fine.” Sam nodded as she extended a hand, the sweat gleaming over her body. Juri took it and rose to her feet, getting ready to spar one last time.

“I’ll give you another go, but I’m not gonna fight clean this time. If you can beat me, which you probably can, I think you just might win tomorrow.” Sam felt fired up, getting the best challenge she could. “You’re on!” She tightened her wrist straps as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Just promise you don’t hit me too hard, my ribs are still stinging.” Juri assumed her fighting stance as a smirk broke out across her face. Sam shook her head. “No promises.”

Both women met at the middle of the ring, bumping knuckles as they both smiled. “Fight well and strong, I look forward to the outcome.” Chun Li had a small smile as she addressed her opponent. “Why are you looking forward to a loss?” Sam retorted with a small laugh. “It’s only a loss to me if you fight dirty, but I don’t think that will be an issue.” Both women chuckled as Chun Li bowed, Sam showed her respect, doing the same as they retreated to their corners. “Round one, fight!” 

The singing of the bell signified the start of the first round. The stadium was roaring with cheers and boos, the noise being quiet to both competitors. The heat radiating off of the stage was no joke, Chun Li taking her fighting stance and slowly approaching. Samantha wasn’t one to shy away either, putting up her fists and running at Chun li. She tried to create some early openings for herself, circling Chun Li and preparing to kick. But Chun Li had her iron guard up the whole time.

Her stomach was relatively unguarded, so Sam launched a kick directly to center mass. Chun Li raised her knee to take the blow and immediately retaliated with a lightning fast kick to sam’s thigh. It knocked her off balance, falling to the ground as Chun Li took a step back to let her recover. “That was a bold move, I hope your strategy pays off.” Sam smirked as she hopped up to her feet. “It doesn’t have to, I’ve got many strategies.”

Sam moved forward again, raising her guard and baiting a kick from Chun Li . Her plan was to catch her kick and deliver one straight back. Chun Li ran at Samantha, jumping in the air and launching a kick with her right foot. She feigned her attack however, spinning over and launching a devastating blow directly to her cheek with her left foot. Sam staggered back slightly, a smirk on her face as she stepped back up.

This time she dove into Chun Li’s waist, grabbing her and lifting her off the ground. She used her momentum to carry her forward and slam her on the ground. This was the closest thing to damage Sam had done thus far. She reeled back her fist and launched a punch with all of her might into Chun Li’s jaw. Just as her fist connected, Chun Li dove forward. Sam’s blow hit the side of Li’s head, hurting her knuckles as Chun Li lifted her legs. She captured sam’s head between her thighs and smirked as she looked into her eyes. “Not a bad sight to be honest.” She laughed as she rolled Sam over, laying repeated punches to her gut. When Sam was stunned, she broke the hold and moved backwards. Sam rose to her feet once again, bruising apparent on her knuckles and abs.

Chun Li rushed Sam down, sliding and sweeping out her legs with a mighty kick. She quickly mounted Sam’s chest, holding her head in place with her knees as she began ruthlessly beating Sam with all of her might. She landed blow after blow into sam’s face, blood spurting out from her lip as it was split. Sam brought up her leg and wrapped Chun Li’s neck in the back of her knee. She slammed Chun Li to the ground and pulled away, standing up and backing away slowly. Her lip was bleeding and her vision was turning blurry, but Chun Li had suffered hardly any damage whatsoever.

This was evident to her as she noticed Chun Li breathing easy, already having regained her fighting stance. Chun Li made a ‘come at me’ gesture and Sam was eager to land something stronger than gravity on Li. She ran at her full speed and sunk closer to the ground as she got close. This was a very bad call on her part, a rush of countless kicks connecting with Sam. Every kick hurt worse than the last and she felt her shoulder get popped out of place. As she staggered back and Chun Li bolstered her audience, the round was called.

Blood stains had littered the arena, all from Sam. Her lip had split again, her left eye had blood in it, her breasts and abs had several bruises, her legs were on the brink of collapse, and her head was pounding. She was more than happy to hear the round be over, falling back to her corner as Juri approached. She began wiping off the blood, and giving Sam the water she needed. She was ready to go rather quickly, grabbing her shoulder and forcing it back in place. She grunted in pain as she writhed in her seat. “What’s your plan hot shot?” Juri asked as she rubbed Sam's shoulders. “I’m not sure, I just need to find her weakness. She can’t be perfect, that’s too cliche.” Juri nodded in agreement, thinking of her scuffles with Li.

“I’ve beaten her before, but that was a long time ago. Look at her legs now, my god.” Sam hadn’t paid particular attention to her body, but she had no other choice at this point. Her legs were like tank cannons on either side, supporting a drop dead gorgeous oriental frame. Her abs were on display too, nothing shy of perfection. It was just then when it clicked for Sam, Chun Li’s weakness was obvious. “I’ve got it!” She looked between the two boulders of muscle supporting the girl. “I’ve got to hit between the legs. The one place I guarantee isn’t at peak physical level.” Juri began laughing softly before Sam scowled at her. “Oh you’re serious. Well, I guess it’s worth a shot. Don’t overextend yourself and risk getting hit in return. Focus on countering her attacks. She’s faster than you, but that doesn’t matter if you stop her movement.”

Sam nodded as the crowd began roaring once again. “Round two, fight!” Juri kissed her cheek for good luck as she retreated back into her seat ringside. Chun Li once again stepped forward, Sam's eyes glued to her one weakness. The thought of just how muscular Li’s legs were kept running through her mind.

Sam stepped up to meet Chun Li in the middle. Chun Li bowed out of respect, confusing Sam. “You lasted round one, you are a very talented fighter. If it were anyone else, the first kick would have had them unconscious.” Sam chuckled as she extended a hand, Chun Li grabbed it and they both had a smile on their face. “You’re not a cakewalk either sweetheart, those legs are something else.” Chun Li blushed softly as she nodded. “Good luck.” They let go of each other and backed away, ready to spar once again.

Chun Li decided to rush Sam off the start, Sam taking a much more defensive stance than usual. Li kicked off the ground, aiming a kick directly at Sam's chest. Sam jumped when it got close to connecting, Li’s leg sweeping underneath her as she quickly jammed her knee directly into Chun Li’s crotch. It was the first real blow she’d gotten off, Chun Li falling backwards as Sam extended her leg and landed another kick directly in her weak spot. Chun Li’s legs were weak, and she had been knocked out of breath as she staggered back.

Sam got booed at by the entire crowd, not wanting to see Chun Li take any real damage. Sam didn’t wait for Li to recover, rushing forward and punching her directly square in the jaw. She began laying out a rush of blows, punch after punch, kick after kick all over Chun Li’s torso and face. The opening she got from hurting Chun Li in her weak spot left Li’s guard completely broken. Chun Li finally snapped out of her trance the sole of her foot connecting directly with sam’s face and not disconnecting as Sam was stomped into the ground. Blood spurted out of her nose, but Sam had too much adrenaline going to care.

She grabbed Chun Li’s leg and kicked her thigh as hard as she could manage, she felt Chun Li’s leg pop as her bone fell out of place. She landed a stream of five punches directly in Chun Li’s crotch once again, taking out her other leg in the process with a devastating kick. She felt Li’s shin bone snap, but she was still standing. Li’s was angry now, the pain nothing more than a distraction to her.

She grabbed sam’s head and used the broken leg to jam her knee as hard as she could into sam's chin, blood flew out once again and it was getting quite hard to see. Her head fell back to the arena, eyes white, Chun Li standing victorious. Or so she thought as Sam fell back on her hands, performing a backwards handspring. As her legs came up, they came up hard. Her feet getting off one final blow on Chun Li , her soles slamming into her chin.

The wall of an opponent before her tumbled back, blood streaming from her eye and nose. She was out cold before Sam landed again. The ref called it at two rounds. “K.O! Samantha is the new world champion!” The arena was silent, Juri and cammy being the only two to cheer Sam on. The rest of the crowd began to cheer, but Sam had already fallen, the strain on her body being too great to maintain as her head also hit the arena.

Sam’s eyes slowly opened, a blinding white light filling her vision. The first thing she saw was Chun Li’s face, smiling wide as she returned the grin. Chun Li extended a fist which Sam slowly bumped. “You were beat up pretty bad champ.” Sam hesitates before her eyes go wide. “Champ? I won?” Chun Li beamed with excitement as she nodded. “You beat me fair and square. Even if you had to hit me in my, uhm, weak spot.”

Sam chuckled before blushing softly. “Sorry about that, it was the only place I could hit you. You were just too good.” Chun Li shrugged as she pulled out her phone. It was now that Sam noticed, despite her broken leg, Chun Li was still standing on it. She had a slight fracture, but it didn’t break fully. Quick recovery. She got next to Sam and opened the front camera. “Smile champ.” Sam and Chun Li both smiled wide as she snapped the photo.

“Do you mind if you sit on my face for a little while?” Sam asked with a smile, Chun Li blushed deeply before smiling as well. “Being between those thighs was the hottest thing I’ve done in way too long.” Chun Li playfully punched her shoulder as she hugged Sam. Sam just laughed as she hugged her back. “I wasn’t joking.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission on fiverr, and one I had a lot of fun writing.
> 
> If you liked what you read and wanna let me take a crack at an idea tumbling around in that big beautiful mind of yours, don’t be shy and come say hello on fiverr. $5 off if you tell me you came from here.
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/yung_dahmer?up_rollout=true.
> 
> I hope my other works find you well too. Happy reading 😊


End file.
